86th Flying Training Squadron
, Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio.]] The 86th Flying Training Squadron (86 FTS) is part of the 47th Flying Training Wing based at Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas. It operates T-1 Jayhawk aircraft conducting flight training. History On 20 November 1940, a new squadron was designated the 86th Bombardment Squadron, Light. Activated on 15 January 1941 and stationed at McChord Field, Washington its primary mission was anti-submarine patrols untilizing B-18 aircraft. In the six years that followed, the 86th traveled to all parts of the world earning a proud history. The mission was expanded to include training personnel for overseas duty and combat operations. In 1942, the 86th started its journey through various parts of Europe and North Africa. It was stationed in approximately 20 different locations including French-Morocco (1942), Conrobert, Algeria (1943) and Salon, France (1944). During that time, the 86th supported combat operations with the DB-7, A-20 and A-26 aircraft. The 86th Bombardment Squadron received numerous campaign streamers and the Distinguished Unit Citation in 1943 and again in 1945. It went on to fly combat missions in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations from, 14 December 1942 – 30 April 1945. During the course of the war the squadron earned two Distinguished Unit Citations.86 FTS Fact Sheet In 1945, the 86th returned to the United States to begin training in support of a new mission of night tactical operations. Stationed at Briggs Fields, Texas, in 1946, and then Barksdale AFB, Louisiana, in 1948, the 86th was redesigned the 86th Bombardment Squadron, Light, Jet, flying the A-26 and then B-45 aircraft. With the slowdown of military operations, the 86th was inactivated in 1949. On 23 March 1954, the 86th Bombardment Squadron, Light, jet was reactivated. It was stationed at Sculthorpe RAF Station and Alconbury RAF station, England, flying the B-45 and B-66 aircraft. On 1 Oct 1955, the 86th was redesigned as the 86th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical. The 86th remained in England, maintaining proficiency in a variety of tactical operations and was awarded the Air Force Unit Citation for operations from July 1958 to June 1960. On 22 June 1962, the 86th distinguished itself by acquiring eleven campaign streamers and three Distinguished Unit Citations. Through the early years of the Cold War the 86th transitioned to the B-45 Tornado and later the B-66 Destroyer aircraft and served as a bomber unit, primarily stationed in England. On 22 March 1972, the 86th was redesignated the 86th Flying Training Squadron. The old 3646th Pilot Training Squadron at Laughlin AFB was redesignated the 86th Flying Training Squadron, giving the 86th it present name and location at Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas where it specializes in training Strategic Air Command co-pilots. Since 1972, the 86th was an active squadron training student pilots. From 1976 to 1979, the squadron trained Strategic Air Command Co-pilots in the ACE program. The squadron was inactivated in September 1992. During its twenty years as a pilot training squadron, the 86th Flying Training Squadron earned five Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards. On 17 February 1994, the 86th Flying Training Squadron was reactivated. The training mission continues utilizing the T-1A Jay Hawk for Specialized Undergraduate Pilot Training. Today the squadron flies the T-1 Jayhawk conducting the specialized undergraduate pilot training phase for airlift-tanker-bomber track pilots. Operations.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet Antisubmarine patrols, 9 Dec 1941-15 Jan 1942. Combat in Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO), 14 Dec 1942-30 Apr 1945. Undergraduate pilot training, Sep 1972-Sep 1992 and specialized undergraduate pilot training, 1993 to present. Lineage *86th Bombardment Squadron (Light) (1940–1943) *86th Bombardment Squadron, Light (1943–1946) *86th Bombardment Squadron, Light (Night Attack) (1946–1948) *86th Bombardment Squadron, Light, Jet (1948–1954) *86th Bombardment Squadron, Light (1954–1955) *86th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical (1955–1972) *86th Flying Training Squadron (1972–Present) Assignments.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet 47 Bombardment Group, 15 Jan 1941-2 Oct 1949. 47 Bombardment Group, 23 Mar 1954 (attached to 47 Bombardment Wing, 23 Mar 1954-7 Feb 1955); 47 Bombardment Wing, 8 Feb 1955-22 Jun 1962. 47 Flying Training Wing, 1 Sep 1972; 47 Operations Group, 15 Dec 1991-15 Sep 1992. 47 Operations Group, 1 Dec 1993–Present. Stations.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet ;World War II * McChord Field, WA, 15 Jan 1941 * Fresno, CA, 11 Aug 1941 * Will Rogers Field (now Will Rogers World Airport), OK, 15 Feb 1942 * Greensboro, NC (now Piedmont Triad International Airport), 16 Jul-17 Oct 1942 * Médiouna Airfield, French Morocco, 17 Nov 1942 * Youks-les-Bains Airfield, French Algeria, Dec 1942 * Canrobert Airfield, French Algeria, 21 Feb 1943 * Thelepte, Tunisia, 30 Mar 1943 * Souk-el-Arba, Tunisia, 16 Apr 1943 * Soliman, Tunisia, c. 1 Jun 1943 * Ta Kali Airdrome, Malta, 22 Jul 1943 * Torrente Comunelli, Sicily, 13 Aug 1943 * Gerbini, Sicily, 19 Aug 1943 * Grottaglie, Italy, 27 Sep 1943 * Vincenzo Airfield, Italy, 12 Oct 1943 * Vesuvius Airfield, Italy, 13 Jan 1944 * Capodichino, Italy, 22 Mar 1944 * Vesuvius Airfield, Italy, 25 Apr 1944 * Ponte Galeria, Italy, 9 Jun 1944 * Ombrone Airfield, Italy, 23 Jun 1944 * Poretta, Corsica, 12 Jul 1944 * Salon, France, 5 Sep 1944; * Follonica Airfield, Italy, 19 Sep 1944 * Rosignano Airfield, Italy, 4 Oct 1944 * Grosseto, Italy, 2 Jan 1945 * Pisa, Italy, 15-23 Jun 1945 * Seymour Johnson Field, NC, 14 Jul 1945 ;Post-WWII * Lake Charles AAFld, LA, 9 Sep 1945 * Biggs Field (later, AFB), TX, 20 Oct 1946 * Barksdale AFB, LA, 19 Nov 1948-2 Oct 1949 * Sculthorpe RAF Station, England, 23 Mar 1954 * Alconbury RAF Station (later RAF Alconbury), England, 15 Sep 1955 * RAF Sculthorpe, England, 5 Aug 1959-22 Jun 1962. * Laughlin AFB, TX, 1 Sep 1972-15 Sep 1992 * Laughlin AFB, TX, 1 Dec 1993–Present Commanders.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet * Lt G. L. Robinson, 1941 - Unknown * Capt Leo E. Fielder, c. 1942 * Capt John A. Tilton, 25 Oct 1944 – 28 Jan 1945 * Capt Wilburn J. Butler, 29 Jan 1945 – 31 Jan 1945 * Lt Col Marion J. Akers, 1 Feb 1945 – 15 Jun 1945 * Unknown, 15 Jun 1945 – 9 Sep 1945 * Maj Cameron W. Lane, 9 Sep 1945 – 7 Feb 1946 * Maj Homer B. Howard, 8 Feb 1946 – 10 Mar 1946 * Lt Col Charles J. Lutz, 11 Mar 1946 – 10 May 1947 * Maj Leonard Kaufmann Jr., 11 May 1947 – 3 Jun 1947 * Maj John L. Egan, 4 Jun 1947 – c. Apr 1948 * Lt Col Delwin D. Bentley, c. Apr 1948 – 1 Jul 1948 * Maj John J. Ruettgers, 2 Jul 1948 – c. Dec 1948 * Lt Col Frederick E. Price, c. Dec 1948 – 31 Jan 1949 * Maj John J. Ruettgers, 1 Feb 1949 – 2 Oct 1949 * Lt Col Edward M. Miller, 23 Mar 1954 – 2 May 1955 * Lt Col Robert E. Adamina, 3 May 1955 – c. Jun 1957 * Maj Francis H. Riggs, c. Jun 1957 – c. Mar 1958 * Lt Col Raymond A. Fulton, c. Mar 1958 – 18 Jun 1961 * Maj William A. Nolte Jr., 19 Jun 1961 – 28 Jan 1962 * Maj Charles M. Sargen, 29 Jan 1962 – 22 Jun 1963 * Lt Col Wilbur L. Mahaffey, 1 Sep 1972 – 7 Jun 1973 * Lt Col Rollin S. Siefken, 8 Jun 1973 – 31 Mar 1973 * Lt Col Bill D. Ericson, 1 Apr 1973 – c. Jul 1975 * Lt Col Robert F. Waggoner, c. July 1975 – 23 Mar 1976 * Lt Col John H. Hanna, 24 Mar 1977 – 31 Dec 1978 * Lt Col Frederick A. Zehrer III, 1 Jul 1978 – 7 Dec 1978 * Lt Col Arthur E. Stamps, 8 Dec 1978 – 1 Aug 1979 * Lt Col William F. Flanagan, 2 Aug 1979 – 11 Dec 1980 * Lt Col Richard G. Thompson Jr., 12 Dec 1980 – 20 Aug 1981 * Lt Col Robert S. Schaumberg, 21 Aug 1981 – 28 Jan 1982 * Lt Col James U. Mitchell Jr., 29 Jan 1982 – 5 Jan 1984 * Lt Col Robert F. Wendrock Jr., 6 Jan 1984 – 25 Nov 1984 * Lt Col Roger A. Alexander, 26 Nov 1984 – 9 Jan 1986 * Lt Col Thomas S. Brandon, 10 Jan 1986 – 31 Jun 1986 * Lt Col Gregory A. Loser, 1 Aug 1986 – 24 Nov 1987 * Lt Col Raymond C. Chapman Jr., 25 Nov 1987 – 22 Jun 1989 * Lt Col Kenneth E. Hamlin, 23 Jun 1989 – 17 Jun 1990 * Lt Col Joseph K. Stertz, 18 Jun 1990 – 5 Dec 1991 * Lt Col Michael L. Mosier, 6 Dec 1991-15 Sep 1992 * Lt Col Robert M. McGreal, 1 Dec 1993 – 17 Dec 1995 * Lt Col Kathleen M. Conley, 18 Dec 1995 – 29 Jun 1997 * Lt Col Kim L. Lott, by 30 Jun 1997 – 1 Jun 1999 * Lt Col Gregory S. Wiebe, 2 Jun 1999 – 19 Jul 2001 * Lt Col Robert J. Rosedale, 20 Jul 2001 – 18 Jul 2002 * Lt Col Jeffrey J. Kubiak, 19 Jul 2002 – 13 Jun 2004 * Lt Col Frank L. Van Horn, 14 Jan 2004 – 22 Jan 2006 * Lt Col David G. Stamos, 23 Jan 2006 – 26 Jun 2007 * Lt Col Cheryl J. Beinke, 27 Jun 2007 – 3 Jun 2009 * Lt Col John Cinnamon, 4 Jun 2009 – 23 Jun 2011 * Lt Col Brian LaMirande, 24 Jun 2011 – 30 May 2013 * Lt Col John Ludington, 31 May 2013 – Present Aircraft.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet B-18, 1941-1942; DB-7, 1942; A-20, 1942-1945; A-26 (later, B-26), 1945-1949; B-45, 1949. B-45, 1954-1958; B-66, 1958-1962. T-38, 1972-1992. T-1, 1993 – Present. Operations.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet Antisubmarine patrols, 9 Dec 1941-15 Jan 1942. Combat in Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO), 14 Dec 1942-30 Apr 1945. Undergraduate pilot training, Sep 1972-Sep 1992 and specialized undergraduate pilot training, 1993 to present. Service Streamers.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet None. Campaign Streamers.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet World War II: Antisubmarine, American Theater; Algeria-French Morocco; Tunisia; Sicily; Naples-Foggia; Anzio; Rome-Arno; Southern France; North Apennines; Po Valley; Air Combat, EAME Theater. Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamers.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet None. Decorations.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet Distinguished Unit Citations: North Africa, 22 Feb 1943; Po Valley, 21-24 Apr 1945. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 Jul 1958-30 Jun 1960; 1 Jan-31 Dec 1973; 1 Jan 1976-28 Feb 1977; 1 Jan 1979-30 Apr 1980; 1 May 1982-29 Feb 1984; 1 Mar 1985-28 Feb 1987; Mar 1987-31 Mar 1988; 16 Mar 1989-15 Mar 1991; 1 Jul 1991-Sep 1992; Dec 1993-30 Jun 1995; 1 Jul 1997-30 Jun 1999; 1 Sep 2003-30 Jun 2005; 1 Jul 2005-30 Jun 2007. Emblem.86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet Approved on 8 Mar 1945; modified and reinstated on 22 Mar 1995; replaced emblem approved on 20 Feb 1973. Assignments *47th Bombardment Group (1941–1949) *47th Bombardment Wing (1951–1962) *47th Flying Training Wing (1972–1992, 1993–Present) Stations *McChord Field, Washington (1941) *Fresno, California (1941–1942) *Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma (1942) *Greensboro, North Carolina (1942) * Mediouna Airfield, French Morocco (1942) * Youks-les-Bains Airfield, Algeria (1942–1943) * Canrobert Airfield, Algeria (1943) * Thelepte Airfield, Tunisia (1943) * Souk-el-Arba Airfield, Tunisia (1943) * Soliman Airfield, Tunisia, (1943) * Ta Kali Airdrome, Malta (1943) * Torrente Comunelli, Sicily (1943) * Gerbini Airfield, Sicily (1943) *Grottaglie, Italy (1943) * Vincenzo Airfield, Italy (1943–1944) * Vesuvius Airfield, Italy (1944) *Capodichino, Italy (1944) *Ponte Galeria, Italy (1944) *Ombrone Airfield, Italy (1944) *Poretta, Corsica (1944) *Salon, France (1944) *Follonica, Italy (1944) * Rosignano Airfield, Italy (1944) *Grosseto, Italy (1944–1945) *Pisa, Italy (1945) *Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina (1945) *Lake Charles Army Air Field, Louisiana (1945–1946) *Biggs Field, Texas (1946–1948) *Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana (1948–1949) *RAF Sculthorpe, England (1954–1955) *RAF Alconbury, England (1955–1959) *RAF Sculthorpe, England (1959–1962) *Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas (1972–1992, 1993–Present) Aircraft Operated *B-18 Bolo (1941–1942) *DB-7 Boston (1942) *A-20 Havoc (1942–1945) *B-26 Marauder (1945–1949) *B-45 Tornado (1949, 1954–1958) *B-66 Destroyer (1958–1962) *T-38 Talon (1972–1992) *T-1 Jayhawk (1993–Present) References Notes Bibliography External links *USAF 86th Flying Training Squadron History *86th Flying Training Squadron Fact Sheet *86th Flying Training Squadron AETC AFHRA Fact Sheet *86th Flying Training Squadron Official Facebook Page See also Category:Military units and formations in Texas Flying Training 0086